Tranformers: Prime - Imagination
by SuperDescendant101
Summary: When fate gives you a purpose, that purpose becomes your objective. My name is Brian Oliver, and I'm here to save the Multiverse from certain destruction. First place is the Transformers: Prime universe and hopefully they'll trust me as a friend and a warrior.
1. Meeting the Autobots and Humans

**Transformers: Prime - Imagination**

**Hello everyone, it is SuperDescendant101 here and this my first ever fanfiction story! Please keep in mind that there will be more stories, but don't patronize me on updating every minute because I'm now in school and don't have the time to keep updating.**

**This story is about me, or my OC named Brian Oliver, having the ability to go across multiverses with the Gem of Imagination. This gemstone is rainbow in color and indestructible. This gem allows me to imagine anything that I want like growing in size, transform into different species of aliens or animals, etc. Then meeting team Prime in the Transformers/Beast Wars universe and together stopping the Decepticons and my arch enemy, Stigma, from taking over Earth.**

**Please give me some feedback on what I could fix or what I could add to this story. Enjoy it all the same! This is K+ to T rated for violence and other inappropriate things. If you don't like that then please click off of this story, but if you do then, by all means, enjoy.**

**I do not own Transformers or any other related topic, they all belong to Hasbro. I only own my OC.**

Speech

_Thoughts_

**_Bee's speech_**

**Cybertronian Language**

_**Transformation**_

_:Comm:_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Autobots and Humans**

There is a theory called the "Multiverse Theory" where different universes are compacted into different realities and different timelines. There are many universes where fiction becomes reality, good becomes bad, etc. Certain individuals have the power to travel to those realities and watch or get involved to follow the timeline of that reality. Those individuals are called the Imaginators, beings capable of imagining anything they want and one of them happens to be me.

Hi, my name is Brian Oliver and I'm a student of the Imaginators considering I wield their most powerful artifact, the Gem of Imagination. As it turns out, I'm the descendant of the Imaginators and can travel across the multiverse without any problems. Right now, I'm now sitting in my own home decked it out in security systems, an AI, and a supercomputer in my basement where I do my activities or missions. The house is white with the light accent of orange and blue colors throughout the home exterior, complete with a garden and pool area. The TV is turned on with me sitting on one of my bright red and yellow comfy couches wearing a simple light blue shirt with the image of a rainbow star in the middle and brown khaki shorts and blue and orange Nike sneakers. With my messy brown and blond hair and blue eyes, I was pretty relaxed and calm.

The TV was showing Spongebob Squarepants and its latest episode on screen because Spongebob was my favorite cartoon back when I was little, don't judge me. The gemstone hanging around my neck on a diamond style necklace was swaying back and forth because of my constant movement to sit or lay properly. I got to a good position when I turned the TV off and lay the remote on one of the desks in front of me. I sighed as I got up from the couch and inputted a special code into the system and a compartment opened to fit my big size of 6'4 as I strolled down the escalator to my high tech mission center.

The center was designed to fit my needs of transportation, training, and checking the mission log. The training was to my left as it was outfitted with buttons in the station upstairs in the booth. Everything was mostly composed of dark blue steel and Amarium steel as they are the strongest metal that I could imagine plus the colors are cool and excellent design choices for the command center. The supercomputer was designed with six different screens with two of them being the biggest in the middle and the other four are smaller with scanners, thermal, and motion tracking systems of the highest grade.

"Man, I haven't been down here for a long time," I said in a calm tone. I walked over to the computers and started typing a specific code to detect any anomalies or portals being used. The scanners picked up on the portal used by, you guessed it, my mortal enemy, Stigma. He is a demon that wants to take over the world, but hee's too weak to even fight me so that's why he gets help and a certain object to increase his power to match mine, which will never happen. I mentally facepalmed, "When will you ever learn Stigma, don't underestimate my power and intelligence. Now, where are you going this time?" I typed in a code to show the destination and it said _Transformers: Prime, _and that shocked me considering I could easily defeat Megatron with a mere punch to his faceplate.

I instantly got up from the custom chair and input the coordinates into the Nova Bridge and pressed a button that activated it and it glowed blue with crackling lightning surrounding it as it fully formed into a portal of my own as I ran and jumped through the portal with a blinding flash of light followed me.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

We are in Jasper, Nevada at the establishment called K.O. Burger where we see Jack Darby, a 17-year-old teenager wearing the hat and custom-designed shirt of K.O. Burger and calling through the speaker of the drive-through talking to the driver.

"Hello, welcome K.O. Burger, may I take your order?" Jack grumbled lightly considering he doesn't like this job at all because of the customers.

"Yes, can I have two super combos and fries please? Also, how do I apply for this job?" The driver snarckly responded with a snicker.

"$9.99 at the window and you could if you had the patience, Vincent," Jack said angrily as he recognized the person driving his custom sports car.

Vincent drove up to the window and smiled evilly, "Thanks for the food and be hopeful I don't see at school tomorrow."

Jack passed over the food in the bag to Vincent while he smiled at him again and drove off without giving him the money with smoke bellowed behind Vincent's car.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Jack screamed but ultimately frowned and sighed as he will never get the money from him. He wished something happen after his shift is over.

One hour later...

Jack is standing in front of K.O. Burger now wearing a dark blue shirt with inner white sleeves, gray jeans, and black sneakers drinking lemonade after he finished his shift.

He pulled his mouth away from his drink and mentally sighed, "When will I have a better job. I swear will quit this job if its the last thing I...do." His train of thought stopped as he looked over at a beautiful light blue with pink highlights custom motorcycle. He whistled in amazement and casually walked over to the bike and touched its frame with excitement. "Where have you been all my life," he cooed as he straddled onto the bike and carefully grabbed the handlebars.

This was no ordinary motorcycle, this was Arcee. The femme Autobot of Team Prime and a warrior through and through. She was the smallest out of all of them, standing a 15 feet tall and can kick your behind to curb in a matter of seconds. She shut off her holoform to stand better with the crowd as in 'robots in disguise.' She grumbled when the boy straddled her and making weird gestures.

Jack was too focused on Arcee when a girl came up and asked, "Are you talking to your motorcycle?"

Jack jumped a little and saw Sierra standing there with a raised eyebrow as he stumbled on his words, "W-W-What, no I-I'm n-not talking to m-my motorcycle, your talking to the motor-AH!" He sighed in frustration as he noticed three cars shining their headlights at them. He turned around and see purple and black creepy looking cars revving their engines at them and he could see that they were trouble. So he shouted at Sierra, "RUN!" Sierra who heard his command and didn't hesitate to run away.

Arcee grumbled and thought of the first word of her vocabulary, _Scrap!_ She revved her engines as Jack jumped when the motorcycle started moving on its own, dragging Jack with it.

"W-What the heck is going on?!" He shouted in fright as he held on the handlebars to see the headlights of three cars chasing them.

"Hang on and don't let go!" Arcee shouted at Jack as he screamed when she said that.

"W-What do you mean, who are you?!" Jack shouted back.

"None of your business, now, stay on and keep checking behind us to see those cars are still chasing us," she demanded.

Jack wanted something to happen so he nervously nodded and checked behind to see the cars still chasing them.

* * *

**Back with me**

The portal opened on top the hill as I walked through to end up on the grassy hill looking over Jasper, Nevada. I took a look around to see I spot anything and I saw Jack riding Arcee to the broken bridge with a yellow car right behind the three cars in front of it. I smiled confidently and instantly teleported to the bottom of the ravine to see Rafael or Raf playing with a remote control car.

He spotted as I came down to the ravine and he asked, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

His intelligence is to not be messed with, I calmly said, "My name is Brian Oliver, as for how I got here, I'll tell you later once we dealt with the current situation."

"What's going on?" He nervously asked.

"Let's just say it's big," I stated

After I said that, I hear Jack screaming his head off as both him and Arcee crashed onto the ground. Once he got out of his dizziness, he carefully dismounted Arcee and walked over me and Raf, "I'm...never...doing...that...ever again," he said between breaths. He saw Raf and asked, "Are you Raf, I think I have seen you in one of my classes at school?"

"Yes I am, I was just playing my remote control car when Brian here showed up," he responded

He looked at me with bewilderment as he asked, "How are you so tall, Brian?"

I shrugged, "Meh, I got it from dad and Opa."

While we were talking, Arcee looks towards the three black and purple cars as Jack, Raf, and I hear gears shifting as the cars transformed into bipedal robots. They look menacing, to say the least as both Jack and Raf stared at the robots as we hear more gears shifting as Arcee transformed into her robot mode and glared at the other robots.

"This ends here 'Cons!" She shouted.

The so-called 'Cons transformed their servos into blasters and shot red energy blasts at Arcee as she swerved and dodged all of the blasts and jumped into the air and dive kicked one of the 'Cons to the ground and backflipped in front of the two other 'Con and promptly kicked the one next to her. She looks towards the last one and charged with punches and kicks as me, Jack, and Raf stood silently as Arcee punched the 'Con into his chassis three times and punched his face hard, to find it had no effect. She back peddled slightly to asses the situation when the 'Con brought his blaster upwards and started firing, Arcee dodged all the blasts by back springing, but one stray blast hit her in the chassis that sent her flying and skidding across the ground.

The yellow car that helped her jumped from the bridge onto a 'Con and promptly punched the 'Con in front of him. He back peddled to only hear a crack and see a crushed car under his pedes and sadly whirred at Raf as to say, "_**Sorry about that.**_"

Raf understood what the bot whirred and calmly said, "Don't worry about it."

But that tiny distracting got the bot punched in the faceplate and onto the floor next to Arcee as she finally stood up and helped him up. As Arcee and 'Bumblebee' stood tall, they hear a honk of a green SUV driving behind them and transformed into the hulking green Wrecker, Bulkhead.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked in his low tone of voice, acting excited.

"Nothing at all," Arcee said confidently.

Before they started fighting, I felt a presence in the air and the ground in front of us exploded into dust. Jack and Raf screamed while Arcee and the Autobots covered their optics to shield them from getting blinded. Once the smoke died down, we see a silhouette inside the smoke and we hear evil laugh echo throughout the area. I facepalmed as to say, 'Really, now you show up.'

The smoke cleared and we see a demon wearing the armor of his kind, made specifically for guarding and battling. His green eyes lit up with flames with his body breathing in and out as he wore nothing under his body armor. This is Stigma, my mortal enemy. His demon look is mostly red and dark blue in some areas, his eyes are what scaring Jack and Raf.

"Ah, I knew you come to find me, Imaginator," he cackled in his high pitched gravely voice.

"Stigma." I walked towards as we stand in front of each into a staredown. "You should know by now that you can't beat me Stigma, I will personally see to it that you pay for your crimes against my Masters," I threatened.

Both the Autobots and 'Cons looked at me with confusion as they turned back towards each other as they picked their fighting back up. Stigma and I kept staring until the 'Cons were in front of him as he smiled, "Well it seems your preoccupied, see you later Brian." He sprouted his wings and flew at supersonic speeds away from the area as I glared at him as he flew away.

"I'll be ready for ya, Stigma," I muttered. I turned my attention to the 'Cons and since they saw my mortal enemy, I needed to take them out. "HEY!" I shouted at the Decepticons. The 'Vehicons' as their called looked at me and trained their blasters at me while I smiled confidently.

The Autobots looked at me as Bulkhead shouted, "Kid, get out of there, your gonna get killed!"

Now that I have their attention, I yelled one of the things that make me who I am, "_**TRANSFORM, CYBERTRONIAN!"**_ I jumped up into the air as I started feeling a sensation in my body as white flashed blinded everyone.

When they could all see again, the shocked expressions on their faces says it all. My cybertronian form is mostly white with blue and orange highlights on my shoulders and pedes as lines of Energon as they call it spread throughout my interior. My helm looks like Bumblebee's helm but with and added crown-like appendage on top of my helm. My chassis is built for speed and strength as my spark laid inside my chest, with my shoulders having to be broad, typical for mech's that are built for defense. Wing appendages stuck out the back of me while the wheels are positioned on my shoulders and pedes, a triple-changer if you will.

I shouted my new name, "_**STARGAZE PRIME!**_" My optics were orange and my height was fifty feet, that's taller than Optimus Prime. Everyone stared at me like they've seen a ghost.

The Vehicon in front of me shifted his left servo into a forearm blade and charged at me with a wide right hook. The blade became almost non-existent as it barely scratched my paint and when it impacted my chassis, it bent inwards with an indent in the middle of the blade. The Vehicon looked at his blade in shock and with that minor distraction, I shifted my right servo into the infamous Fulgore-like knives, (if you don't know what that is, look up _Killer Instinct, it's_ a fun game.) and struck forward in an arch and sliced the Vehicon completely half. The top half slid off his bottom half as it fell forward in loud clang noise as the bottom half fell backward.

The other Vehicons look towards me as I glared at them as they'll never forget what happened, I said in my regular voice, with a commanding and deep undertone, "_**You should leave while you still can and never disturb this planet ever again.**_"

The Vehicons took the hint and transformed back into their car modes and drove off with their comrade left behind. The Autobots looked at me with wide optics, Jack and Raf, I couldn't explain their expressions, they couldn't say anything considering how much shocked they are.

Arcee was the first bot to say, "Well, that happened." She couldn't fathom the possibility of a human transforming into a Cybertronian. She took careful steps towards me as I looked down on her because she's only twenty feet tall. The humans hid inside a pipe and carefully walked away from the scene as the other Autobots walked up to me as Bumblebee came up beside Arcee at twenty-five feet tall and Bulkhead was about thirty feet tall, but a bit wider than me.

Before they could ask questions, Arcee retrieved a comm-link with the Autobot Outpost as she answered _:__/Right away Optimus, bridge us back Ratchet, we're bringing in a new addition to the team plus some bad news as well/: _After she stops the comm-link, a glowing green portal opened up beside us as she looked at me and said, "Hopefully you can fill us in on your 'abilities.'"

I nodded as Arcee and Bumblebee stomped through the portal first with Bulkhead following behind. I followed behind Bulkhead as I took the time to look around to see if someone saw us, but thankfully I sensed nothing and carefully walked through the portal as it disappeared instantly.

* * *

**Finally finished with the first chapter, let me know if I should add something or fix anything. Also, keep in mind that I don't exactly remember a lot from the show, but hopefully I can get more information from the internet about it and complete it. So all of this could be from the show or my way going through the story.**

**I do have an account on FiMFiction if you're interested in reading one of my stories for the MLP series. Sadly the series has ended, but there are plenty of stories to read on there. I have the same username for that website so please check it out if you want.**


	2. Vision's Visit and Beasty Encounters

**Transformers: Prime - Imagination**

**Hello everyone, it is SuperDescendant101 here and this is my second chapter for my story. I had a little trouble figuring out how to edit the stories, but now I've got it down and I will be making updates on my chapters if I see anything I need to fix.**

**I almost forgot, there won't be any pairing in this story. I know that Jack and Arcee do get together once in a while, but I decided to hold that off until I get a comment about it.**

**Optimus's wording could be trouble for me, but I will do my best. I won't be making any descriptions because I suck at them so please don't give me any hate comments about that.**

**I do not own Transformers or anything related, they belong to Hasbro. I own my OC.**

Speech

_Thoughts_

_**Bee's speech**_

_:/Comms/:_

**_Transformation_**

_Creations_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Autobot Base, Humans, and Dark Energon**

As soon as Team Prime went through the ground-bridge, my gigantic chassis came through to see Ratchet typing on the console for the communications and ground-bridge controls. Optimus Prime was standing beside him when he looked at the rest of the Autobots, while he looked at me the most.

Arcee stepped towards the blue and red forty-foot mech and said, "Optimus, we got held up by Decepticons when we encountered three humans...actually two human boys and one suspicious-looking mech behind me." She pointed her servo behind her at me while raised my metallic eyebrow.

_**"Really, suspicious? How could you say that when I helped you defeat those Decepticons?"**_ I said irritably.

"Doesn't matter, you had a lot of nerve of going up against those 'Cons and let's just say those humans will come to our base of operations and then ask us a bunch of questions about our species," Arcee said in an angry tone.

I sighed as Optimus Prime, who is a forty-foot tall mech with a blue and red color scheme. His alt mode is a Peterbilt semi-truck and while in bot mode, he could easily offline a 'Con with a single punch considering his the last of the Primes, carrying the Matrix of Leadership inside his own body. His optics met mine as he stated in his commanding voice, "I am to assume that you helped defeat the Decepticons while Arcee was patrolling the area."

"_**Yes Optimus, I am certain you have questions for me?**_" I responded.

"Yes, Ratchet," the white and red mech typing on the console turned to look at Optimus, "Please show our guest with respect and make sure if he his a human with 'abilities,' then we are to make sure that his objective on this planet is finished," He commanded.

Ratchet nodded and walked towards me with a scanner, "Now I'm only scanning to see if you are a human, will you allow me?" He asked. I nodded my helm as he scanned my entire body as it took about three seconds for it to get a response from the scanner. Ratchet's optics grew wide as he looked at me and shouted, "By the All-Spark!"

_**"What is it Ratchet?"**_ Bumblebee whirred or asked, I don't know. I can't whether he's saying something or whirring.

Ratchet turned to 'Bee, Arcee, and Bulkhead as he stated while holding the scanner in his servo and explaining what's on it, "This mech does appear to be human transformed, but there is also a trace of Dimensional Particles spreading throughout his body."

I knew this would come up, I sighed in annoyance because I knew if I were to go to a different dimension or universe. Some types of particles will be casting off of my body like a bonfire. I walked towards the medic bot and explained my origins to them, although Optimus wasn't here, I could faintly see him coming back to hear my explanation. I told them about how I am an Imaginator, capable of imagining anything I want with a single thought, and telling them that I hail from a different universe where I was the only superhero in existence. That's when I told him about the encounter with Stigma earlier today, I told them he was a maniacal and selfish deity who cares about nothing but destroying everything in his path, no mercy for the innocent. The Autobots that encountered this demon had shock expressions on their faceplates. Optimus scowled and looked down in disgust as he once knew that kind of personality belonged to his brother, Megatronus, commonly known as, Megatron.

I also told them about my Masters, they were called, Creations. These beings handed me the Gem of Imagination as I was the descendant of the Imaginators before me. A flash of light exploded behind us as we covered our optics to see what's happening. I immediately bowed because I knew what that flash was, it was my teacher and one of four Creations, Vision coming to say hello.

Vision was an elderly man wearing a white robe with orange accents at the bottom, sporting a long white beard and cobalt blue eyes. Wearing only sandals to complete his attire. Vision looked around as he spotted my huge mech chassis bowing before him, he simply raised his and said in a deep and echoing voice, "_Rise, my student, there's no need for bowing, were student and master are we not?_"

I rose up to my full height and moved to the side to let Vision get a better view of the room, "_**Sorry, Master, I guess I was so fond of bowing to anyone who is royalty or a higher rank than me that I forgot that you didn't like it so much,**_" I answered.

"_As long as you could at least show some type of gratitude, oh, and who are these wonderful species?_" He asked.

Optimus looked at me for permission to speak, and I graciously nodded my head for conformance. Optimus walked towards my master and spoke, "Greetings, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and holder of the Matrix of Leadership. We're known as autonomous sentient robots, we hail from the planet Cybertron, but sadly our homeworld was destroyed."

Vision frowned, "_I'm so sorry for your loss Optimus._"

Optimus smiled, "Thank you for your kind words, Vision. These are my friends and comrades," he held out his right servo and gestured towards Bumblebee, "This is my friend, Bumblebee, although he can't speak in English, we have vowed to fix his voice box when the time comes." He gestured towards Arcee who is still glaring at me, "This is Arcee, although small makes it up for speed and accuracy on the battlefield." He then gestured towards Bulkhead and Ratchet as he explained their specialties.

Vision smiled, "_I am Vision, one of the four Creations, although we can't maintain our presence for very long on Earth, we give Brian here, AKA Stargaze Prime, advice against the forces of evil._" His smile turned into a scowl as he seethed with anger, "_This evil we speak of is the Manco Brythos, or commonly known as the Demons of Olympo._"

The Autobots had questioning glares on their faceplates as they don't know what these demons are. I sighed, "_**I can tell you of them.**_" The Autobots looked at me with anticipation, "_**From what I know of these demons, they live in a place called the Drano Plane. These demons have the same destructive power of a demi-god, but since they have to deal with me, they will find a way to increase their power to match mine.**__** Stigma was one of them and their leader.**_" The Autobots that came across this 'Stigma,' gritted their teeth as they never fought someone of that caliber.

Optimus spoke up after my explanation, "Is there any way for us to assist you in your quest to defeat this demon?"

"_**I don't know Optimus, I know you have fought many foes in the past along with your comrades, I can't say whether you will be able to-**_" The Decepticon Alarm interrupted me as the computer showed a few 'Cons terrorizing a group of small humans. Ratchet and I rushed over to the computer and zoomed in, what we saw gave Ratchet the concerned look while I was gritting my metallic teeth. Four separate Vehicons were closing on Jack, Rafael, and a new girl wearing a rock style shirt, jean shorts, black leggings, and knee-high boots. This was Miko Nakadai, a Japanese transfer student with her favorite hobby is playing the guitar.

Optimus scowled as parts of faceplate covered his mouth in some sort of face mask. Ratchet knew what that look is as he fired up the Ground-bridge to the coordinates of the Vehicons. Optimus looked at me as he could tell from my look of determination, he gave me the sign to come with the Autobots as we all transformed into our alt modes. Mine was a 2020 Ford F-150 white truck, with orange and blue lines going through the front and onto the side of the back where the open bed is, with a 5.0 L V8 engine, a SuperCrew Cab design, and weighs about 4,528 to 5,697 lbs. The other Autobots transformed into their alt modes as Optimus shouted, "Autobots, roll out!" As he drove through the ground-bridge with the other Autobots following through in their alt modes, Ratchet shut off the ground-bridge as soon we went through so that the Decepticons couldn't follow them back.

* * *

Jack, Raf, and the girl standing next to them named Miko were backing away from the Vehicons as they had their blasters pointed at them ready to fire. The humans decided to close their eyes for the inevitable sounding boom. The Vehicons never got the chance as a glowing green circle spawned out of nowhere a few yards on their right. As they looked and pointed their blasters at the ground-bridge, a couple of vehicles came out of the ground-bridge, it was none other than Optimus Prime in his alt mode along with the rest of the Autobots following behind, and a new vehicle they didn't recognize trailing behind the Autobots.

Optimus transformed back into bot mode and shifted his right servo into a blaster and his left servo into a blade as he shouted, "Autobots, protect the humans! Make sure they are all safe!" As he rushed towards the closest Vehicon and shooting blue Energon blasts into its chassis. Arcee and Bumblebee transformed into bot mode and shot at the two Vehicons behind the first one while Bulkhead decides to crash headfirst into another Vehicon and drove up to Jack, Raf, and Miko and opened up his car doors. They didn't hesitate and got into Bulkhead as he drove away from the battlefield.

It started to become dark as I looked up to see a full moon starting to rise up from the ground, I smiled and closed my eyes as my body glowed brightly and started shrinking until I was back to being human. The rest of the Autobots came back to the area where I'm standing and starting backing off. The moon in the distance glowed brightly than it usually does and I grinned in anticipation. I called up to Optimus, "Optimus, I going to need you to stand back because I have something that's never been seen before!"

Optimus nodded his helm as he held up his right servo as it transformed back into a metallic hand in a way to tell the other Autobots to back off and stop firing. The Autobots complied and looked at me in confusion, trying to figure out what I had planned.

I looked up at the moon a final time as it was set in the right position, I smiled to show my teeth as two sets of them started to grow sharper into serrated like canines. My body shivered, not in pain, but excitement, as strands of dark blue fur started growing all around my body as I grew a few more feet in height. My clothes started ripping from the constant bulge in muscle mass and height as my legs and feet started contorting and bending the wrong way to form massive wolf-like paws and short sharp claws. My arms started growing as well as more fur spread throughout my body and my hands grew bigger to form sharp claws from my fingernails. My face is what changed the most, strands of the dark blue fur were growing on my face as my mouth started bulging and growing outwards until it stopped to form a long muzzle with my nose at the end a little bigger than before. My ears grew to form wolf type ears as my eyes changed from light blue, into a dark blue color and my pupil changed into a slit, just how eyes of a snake would look. Although my shorts were still intact from the transformation, my shirt and shoes were completely destroyed as I stood up to my full height of eight-foot two and looked up with the moon shining behind me and I let loose a loud howl and then a roar that will make your hair stand on end.

The Autobots were shocked, this human has just transformed into a mutated wolf type creature?! The humans inside Bulkhead were terrified of this transformation. Raf decided to speak up for all of the Autobots and his friends as he once learned about this creature, "I believe I read about this creature before, it was called in folklore a Werewolf. This wolf-type creature was a fictional animal that was entitled to a man or woman who was cursed, forever changing into this beast at midnight where there is full moon present to complete the curse and will always continue on until the curse is lifted."

The Autobots listened to his explanation as they all thought I had the curse but unlike those who had it, I was not one of them. I growled and started talking in a deep, gravely, and menacing voice, "_**You should of least give me a warning next time before the next full moon, although I can freely transform into this beast, I feel stronger at night in a full moon. Can you least give me that, Brother?**_"

The Autobots and humans seemed confused about the last word I said, I have a brother? A glow emanated beside me to form a bubble that showed a human that looked just like me, but with the added differences, this was a demon, but not just any demon, a Demon Dragon. They're are known as the "Werewolf Dragons" because they can take shape of a human they bond with to form a brotherly or sisterly friendship, copying their looks with a few little differences to differentiate from their host. They are a combination of a dragon, werewolf, and demon all packed into one single entity, and my brother is the king of the Demon Dragons, his name is Vernex or his human name, Alex Canter. They can freely separate from their host, but they like to be hidden from the outside world.

My "brother" looks like me but with his hair being bright white with a few strands of dark blue hanging off. Wearing the type of shirt and shorts that I had on, but being dark blue as well, and having demon-like wings that are composed of feathers and having a slit in his eyes just like mine were and dark red eyes instead of dark blue.

His voice sounded deeper than mine was, but still had that gravely and menacing tone of voice, "_Sorry about that Brian, I was still asleep by that time and I guess you transforming woke me up. So I didn't know when the next full moon was._"

I sighed, "_**I guess I could forgive you for that, you tend to sleep more often than most people do, but I guess that's how you do with your time up there in my head.**_"

He smiled at me, "_Hopefully I will come out more often because I want to see what this world as to offer._"

"_**You'll get your chance when we dealt with these Decepticons first,**_" I answered.

He looked behind me to see the Autobots shaking a little in fear, and then he turned in front of me and took the time to look at the Vehicons that had a bunch of burn marks and slashes across their metallic bodies. He grinned, "_This should be interesting, let us see if you have been improving in your werewolf form, Brian.__"_

I smiled happily with my muzzle contorting into a very evily smile, "_**Gladly!**_" I rushed forward to the Vehicon in the front and jumped up with incredible speed and strength, and when I punched the Vehicon in the faceplate so hard, I managed to not only dent his armor on his face, I actually tore a huge hole in his face like a hammer mashing fruits into nothing but mush in the aftermath. The Vehicon dropped down so fast that he must hit the ground so hard, his spark became extinguished and he offlined. The other Vehicons took that display of strength to get out and dodge, they transformed back into their alt modes and drove away from their dead comrade. I grunted in disappointment as I didn't get to fully use my werewolf form in action, I shrugged with my massive arms as I walked back towards the Autobots to see Optimus has commed in Ratchet for a ground-bridge. The swirling green circle spawned behind the Autobots as they all drove back into it in their alt modes when I sniffed the air for anything unusual, I didn't smell anything and strolled right through the ground-bridge where it disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Ratchet shut down the ground-bridge when the Autobot team came through it with a new addition to the team and a weird creature following behind.

Optimus came up to Ratchet and said, "The humans are now under our protection, and if we are going to be living with them, then we need to be in disguise. No one else needs to know our presence on Earth."

"But Optimus, we are giant sentient robots, we could easily squish them, accidentally of course, but still!" Ratchet shouted.

"Then we will be careful of where we step, Ratchet, and when we need to keep them under our protection, then I will assign each of the humans a protector to go with in order to successfully complete with our mission without endangering them," Optimus responded.

Arcee crossed her servos over her chest area and said, "Optimus, I'm not going to be a personal driver for these humans, let alone a babysitter."

Optimus turned towards Arcee and said, "Arcee, we cannot let the humans into the Decepticons hands, they will be able to find our base and then conquer Earth."

Arcee hated doing this and decided to let it go and said, "Fine."

Optimus assigned Arcee to Jack, Bumblebee to Rafael, and Bulkhead to Miko since Ratchet is too busy with his work, and also that Miko was spitting out questions in lightning-fast speed that Bulkhead couldn't even keep up with. Optimus looked at me and asked, "I am to assume you have a way to live in our home base?"

I nodded my head and answered, "_**I can easily make something from my mind, but sometimes I will usually create an imaginary place when I meditate. You don't have to worry about me, I will be next to the console in case you need me, Optimus.**_" He nodded his head as I walked towards a section of the console where the humans could see the entire base of operations and sat in a criss-cross position and place my wolf-like hands on my knees and closed my eyes and started meditating.


	3. Optimus's Ascension

**Transformers: Prime - Imagination**

**Hello everyone, it's SuperDescendant101 here, back with another chapter in the Transformers story. I am now going to make this story the first one of it's kind in my new series of stories, the "Imagination" series.**

**I will make chronological stories as my OC or myself, Brian Oliver will go through different dimensions and universes to defend it. The second story is about Dragon Ball Z, Super, or GT, considering that I love the Super Saiyan 4 transformation in GT. I probably will be working on it in the late future, for now, it is time to get back to finishing Transformers: Prime.**

Speech

_Thoughts_

_:/Comms/:_

**_Bumblebee's speech_**

**_Transformations_**

_Creations_

* * *

Being in the Transformers: Prime universe is a dream come true. After all, I do have a soft spot for Bumblebee, you could say he is my favorite of all the Autobots. Although he is at least 17 or 18 in this timeline, it doesn't mean he's a pushover. That besides the point, currently, I am still in my werewolf form meditating and speaking with Alex Canter, my half-brother so to speak in my mindscape where I keep everything in here including my own training. The Autobots that went through the Ground-Bridge, that being Bulkhead and Bumblebee, carried a huge stasis pod that looked like it was stuck in a freezer for a year.

Optimus was walking towards the command center with thunderous stomps and asked Ratchet, "What is it, old friend?" Ratchet, who heard his question, shrugged his shoulder pads as he scanned the stasis pod up and down over and over.

Ratchet replied, "I don't know Optimus, it seems like this stasis pod was sent to Earth unintentionally and must have crash-landed into the arctic wasteland and froze over. I only can conclude that the Cybertronian life forms I scanned inside the pod are still in stasis, but only for a few moments as it was damaged in the crash."

"Then make sure the pod is safely contained and pray that nothing severe happens," Optimus stated as he was worried that it could indeed cause trouble to the base.

Ratchet nodded his helm and asked Bee' and Bulkhead to stash near his medic center, they didn't hesitate to pick it up carefully and brought it towards the medic center with Ratchet in tow.

Optimus, silently looking around, saw me still meditating and like he knew the concentration for one's mind when gaining the power to imagine anything they want, he didn't speak with words to me, but with thoughts, "_I hope I'm not intruding on anything important."_

Optimus thoughts came through me like a bonfire and I mentally replied, "_No, you're fine Optimus. Is there anything you need help with?_

Optimus sighed and answered with his own question, "_Is there any way for you to train me and my fellow comrades in the art of combat __for the upcoming battles?"_

I was silent for a few seconds on contemplating on whether or not I should train them. I knew he would ask this question when he constantly looks at me, seeming to ask something from me. I replied, "_I knew this question would come up and I was right when you wanted to ask me about training you Autobots."_

Optimus raised a metallic eyebrow, as to being confused about how I knew he would ask this question, then he smiled with understanding, "_You are very perceptive my friend, but yes I want to know if we are able to handle your type of training._"

"_I don't know Optimus, my training cause a lot of pain and suffering, almost costing my life. However, I understand the risks to complete a dangerous task, I understand the importance of protecting the people on Earth or of any universe, and understanding the concept of choosing a purpose, making that purpose your objective. If your willing to endure this training course along with your friends, Optimus Prime, then repeat the words I am about to say to become an honorary Imaginator. This will give you information on how to perform like an Imaginator, but the intensity is extreme and could offline you for an eternity. Are you ready to proceed?"_ I asked my final question for Optimus Prime.

Optimus had that understanding look on his faceplate and activated his battle mask and mentally spoke two words, "_I'm ready._"

"_Then repeat of what I am saying to you, **Let the light shine through you, and let the darkness consume your hatred. Let those who worship evil's fright, be afraid of your conquering light. Choose your own path of destiny, make it your mission to stop tyranny! Let it be known that I am and will always be, an Imaginator!" **_I mentally shouted.

Optimus heard the words in his mind and took a deep breath in acceptance and closed his eyes and repeated the words in his mind, "_**Let the light shine through you, and let the darkness consume your hatred. Let those who worship evil's fright, be afraid of your conquering light. Choose your own path of destiny, make it your mission to stop tyranny! Let it be known that I am and will always be, an Imaginator!**_" The rest of the Autobots and the teenagers, who walked into the human center, came in just in time to see Optimus glowing brightly as he was hit with so much force on his head, he had to go down on one knee to stabilize himself.

The humans all screamed, "OPTIMUS!"

"What's h-happening?! Optimus, whatever is your doing, stop, this pressure is too much for you!" Arcee shouted in concern for her leader.

"NO! I will not rest until Megatron is destroyed, even if I have to destroy him myself! I'm doing this for my friends and my comrades that I have been with me all these years! This is our chance to prove that we can protect this planet, even if it cost our sparks! P-Please, let me handle t-this!" He stuttered under the pressure.

All the Autobots and humans couldn't react in time as Optimus exploded in a ball of light that causes them to shield their eyes from the bright light and then the light dimmed until it went back to normal scenery.

The first Autobot that opened their optics to see what happened was Arcee, and the look on her faceplate says it all. "O-Optimus, what h-happened to you?" She stuttered.

The humans and the rest of the Autobots opened their eyes and couldn't speak any words, they were too awestruck of the change in Optimus's body.

Optimus sported a more of a light blue/dark blue combination of colors on his chassis while sporting a new decor of red and orange flames on top of his chest area. His shoulder blades changed shape to be more rounded with multiple splits riding up to his neck area. His arms and servos changed from a blocky shape to a more roundish shape with a couple of orange colors sporting on the forearm area. His peds still contain the blocky shape but smoothed down to reveal the shine on the knight-like peds. His helmet now sporting small protrusions on top of his head to form horns. Neon rainbow cables attached to each part of his plating and his battle mask is still activated, but soon after opening his light-blue optics, he deactivated his mask and look towards me. He grew to my height of fifty-feet when I am in my Cybertronian form.

I smiled in excitement as I put my feet back on the ground and opened my scaley eyes to look at Optimus Prime and said, "_**You have ascended Optimus Prime. You are now an honorary Imaginator. This transformation is only for the honorary members, like my sister, but can only stay in that form for at least 30 minutes. Think of it as an ascended state than your previous. You can transform as many times as you want, but don't use it too often as it could drain your Energon 2x as a fast**_."

Optimus knew that this transformation was taxing on his Energon and his body, so he detransformed back to normal in order to conserve his energy. He said, "The power was incredible but very unstable. I am to assume it is only a quarter of what you could as a full-fledged Imaginator?"

I nodded my head as I answered, "_**Yes, the power is very unstable when used incorrectly, the same could be said for me if I take off the Gem of Imagination as I could only do half when I have it on. Thankfully, it's not unstable like yours is Optimus**_."

"Then I will use it only in dire situations. And if your willing to give it my friends, I will do everything in my power to protect the humans of this universe with them." He said.

"_**I will think about it, as you know what you went through to gain it, right?**_" I asked. He nodded his helm walked away from the command center with the rest of Autobots talking to him about the experience with Ratchet staying behind. He turned towards me and smiled at me to show he can trust me to do my part. I smiled back at him as I turned back to my human form and went back to meditating to increase my mental prowess.


End file.
